Forbidden Love
by GothicBird
Summary: Raven is Slade's Apprentice and he has an imortant mission for her. Destory The Teen Titans. Pretend to be thier friend then kill them of one by one BUT no one thought Raven would fall in love. Rob/Rae


**Forbidden Love. **

**Prologue **

**DISCALMER: Don't make me do this. Please Fine! I own nothing!!**

The young woman ran through the deserted streets of the city. She held close to her chest a small dark blue bundle; the bundle whimpered, cried out, squirming in the woman's grip. It was hungry not to mention scared. She stopped, tucking herself into a corner before looking at the small child she held in her arms. "It's alright," she murmured, trying desperately to soothe the anxious child. "I know you're scared, but we're almost there, okay? It'll all be over soon, I promise." The child fell silent, comforted by her mother's voice. Sighing inwardly with relief, the woman walked on. Worried that her running was what scared the child.

Moonlight found her in the dark street, the light bounced of her ebony hair making it appear silver, her blue eyes shining anxiously.

Sighing, she skirted a couple who were more interested in each other then her, and sat down on a bench, as far away from the couple as she could. Shifting the child's weight, she checked her watch.

11:50 at night. If he kept his promise, he would be here in ten minutes. Though he had a record for breaking promises, he wouldn't lie to her would he? He knew what was a stake here. Rolling her eyes, she shook the thought from her mind.

The nightmare was almost over. All she had to do now was wait for him to come. How he would come still remained a mystery to her. She had not bothered asking. It had been three days since she had first called him, desperately begging him to take the child. Her husband had found out the truth, and unless something was done, he would kill the young one. And she was not about to let that happen.

The child began to cry, soft, gentle sobs, barely audible, and without thinking, the woman began to rock her.

The child cooed, and the woman smiled, her throat tight and warm. Letting the child go would be hard, but it was for the best. She had to believe it was. Knowing she was doing the right thing didn't stop her tears. They rolled down her checks, clear pearl shapes. She gazed down at her child, an emotionless look on her face. The mother couldn't help but smile, which soon vanished. A cold hand gently touched her cheek, wiping away her tears; she blinked, looking up at the man in front of her. "You came?" she whispered. Peering around him, she was relieved to see that the couple on the blanket was still occupied. It was only then she realized that she really should have met him somewhere more private.

"Of Course I came" The man managed a small smile.

She dried her eyes. "He knows" Her voice was still quite. "I don't know how, but he knows. He'll kill her… He'll kill you."

He nodded; but deep down the news didn't surprise him. He had known this would happen, had suspected it, ever since she had called him and even maybe before that. He gazed down at the small child in her arms. "Is that her?"

"Yes that's her" She replied, not moving her eyes of her daughter. She stared into the child's eyes, the bottomless pool of violet that they were.

"Arella…"

The woman's eyes shot up at the sound of her name. She stood up.

"I'll raise her the best I can. I'll tell her about you, when she's old enough." The man promised.

"You do that" Arella's voice rasped in her throat. "And if she asks who her farther is, just say you are"

For a moment they stood, gazing at each other. Swearing softly the man wrapped one arm around her waist, her blue eyes met his black ones.

"Wilson…Thank you for doing this" Arella said, but she didn't smile.

"Your welcome my sweet Arella" Wilson replied holding his love tighter.

There was so much she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she knew everything would be alright in the end. She wanted to tell him that she would never regret their time together, even if it had been too short. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she would always love him.

The joy in their eyes faded as quickly as it had appeared, replaced with grief. "You have to leave," he said. It was not a suggestion. It was a fact.

"I know." She muttered the reply, gazing down at her child. She looked up at him, and the look in her eyes made his heart ache. She reached out, stroked his cheek gently. "I had to see you again." She swallowed hard. God She loved him so much, and yet what felt so right had been so wrong. So very wrong indeed, and now he knew, her husband knew. About the small child, she'd tried to hide, and the secret affair, between her and Wilson. The very man that stood in front of her on this cold December Eve. Snow started to fall, making Arella shiver. The child began to cry. "Shh" Arella soothed, the baby calmed down, it's cries turned to tiny whimpers.

Wilson caught her hand, and kissed it. The moonlight danced across her pale skin, as she smiled properly for the first time that day. The smile he knew and loved. He caressed her hand, playing with her fingers. Arella giggled. Stepping forward she kissed him. He knotted his free hand in her ebony locks. After a minute or so, they broke free, breathless.

"Something to remember me by," she said, managing to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

"I could never forget you," he murmured.

The baby whined not wanting to be forgotten. Arella smiled, tears forming in her eyes. The snow was coming down fast now, like a thick white blanket covering the green grass.

"It's alright," Arella soothed her child once again, carefully passing her over to Wilson. "You'll be fine. He'll take care of you." The child blinked once and closed her eyes. "Good Bye My Little Raven" Arella whispered. "Wilson, I warn you she has her fathers powers, they could be a little trouble" Her voice was stern.

Wilson's black eyes met her blue ones one last time, he nodded. Arella started to cry once again, but she gave him a weak smile. "I'll always love you" She muttered.

With that he walked away, holding the child tightly in his arms. "Raven" He breathed , staring at the child, who now was peacefully sleeping. Smiling Wilson vanished into the shadows of a dark ally. If Raven was anything like her mother, and with the powers Arella had mentioned, she would make a fine apprentice….

Okay… Prologue this killed me. I swear. Alright I guess I'm still here so it didn't kill me but it was close. Arella/ Slade * smirks * Kinda Sweet. And I went over the top with the messy stuff. *coughs * Yeah Yeah before you review I know Slade( Wilson) OOC I know.. Evil not happy and nice. But that will be explained in the next chapter. He has to have a heart don't he? No?! Well not for long he won't evil Slade coming soon *Cheers * Now I know I changed this a bit from the trailer but well I got a new idea haha! So please review.

Flames (or whatever they are) will be thrown at Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: Hey!!! I'm not even it here yet!!

Me: So?

**Love Ya**

**Gothic Bird xx**


End file.
